Broken Blade Works
by Ryuken-Sogetsu
Summary: Shirou was corrected on his magic by Kiritsugu early on. How will this affect the war?
1. Chapter 1

Long time no see all. I've run into some problems with life as a whole and updates will be few and FAR between. This may be a new story but I haven't given up on my others though if you want to take them off my hands feel free I've got far too much on my plate to swat you away from my stories should you wish to continue them in my stead. FEEL FREE PEOPLE! Though I'd at least like the courtesy of a PM incoming me of the decision. I've recently been on a Fate/stay night kick I can't seem to read enough of its fanfics and I feel way too many ideas burning up in my head and I want to get them all out onto a canvas so to speak. My stories for Kenichi have pretty much dried up in terms of ideas because of the manga recent turns but I WILL eventually finish those stories just…not in the near future…My apologies good readers.

Please be gentle this is my first venture into Fate fanfic I hope I can get the characters down right though.

Well without further ado

ON WITH THE SHOW!

FateBrokenBladeWorks

_"Trace…On!"_ his Magic Circuits lit up. His Od flowed through them down into the air beneath his hand. The wire frame of the object built itself from the prana provided and after the structure formed it began to fill in from the hand that held it. The metal pipe filled in as prana filled its framework and followed the blueprint its maker had envisioned. The prana duplicated the molecules of the steel down to the atom as it went, as the projection finished the caster gave a small smile. The entire process took less than a second.

"I'm getting faster." the boy happily said I placed the newly traced pipe onto the stone floor of the shed. "It used to take longer for me to even Reinforce and fail at that before Dad showed me what I was doing wrong." It was a bitter sweet memory for the young teenager.

Indeed the young not long before the Emiya patriarch had passed away he had seen Shirou practicing his magecraft, and realized the potentially fatal mistake he'd made in not thinking of the boy's magic circuits. He'd seen that they boy had magic circuits of his own, surprisingly high quality for one not born into a magus family, but was not using them which would cause them to wither and if and when they were finally activated would cause him pain along with a loss in prana efficiancy. Instead the boy was utilizing his own nerves as a method of channeling his Od, paramount to suicide if even one mistake was made.

Kiritsugu was not as concerned with the boy's death because he knew Avalon would prevent it but it could still cause irreparable harm to the boy. He'd then spent the next few weeks showing Shirou how to activate his circuits and coaching him on the basics: Reinforcement and its branches. Not long after Kiritsugu died leaving Shirou his home and enough money to live a modest life. Emiya Shirou was twelve years old.

FateBrokenBladeWorks

_A hill of swords…A boy climbed up the hill…As he passed the blades broke…One after the next…Till he reached the top…He reached for the golden light at the top of the hill…His fingers closed around the hilt…He pulled up…A flash of light._

FateBrokenBladeWorks

Shirou woke sweating and panting. _"That dream again…"_ His thoughts were on a dream he'd been having over the last few days. _"A hill of swords…I was climbing a hill and when I passed the swords around me broke and fell to the ground…What does it mean?"_

The high school student wondered. _"And that last sword…why can I never remember what that last sword looks like. I grab it out of the hill and then…I wake up."_ He rolled out of his bed

"It's probably nothing." He said aloud more to convince himself than anything. After he got dressed he went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the hungry tiger that would no doubt come to eat him out of house and home.

"SHIROU! I'M HUNGRY WHERE'S BREAKFAST?" came the whiny voice of a grown woman who refused to grow up. _"Right on time" _Shirou sighed in defeat.

"Good morning sempai, do you need help preparing breakfast?" the voice of a girl a year younger than him, but far more mature than the whining tiger of Fuyuki city, from the same place in the dining room. _"Also right on time" _Shirou smiled at that.

"Ah, sure thing Sakura, I could use another pair of hands to make a meal that the _Great Tiger of Fuyuki_ won't demolish in less time than it takes to blink." He said lightly teasing the elder of the two women in the room beyond.

**"DON'T CALL ME TIGER!"** boomed the voice of one Fujimura Taiga from the dining room. Shirou and Sakura shared a small laugh at the woman's expense.

"Poor Tiger gets grumpy when she's hungry. C'mon Sakura better not make her wait any longer she'll start gnawing on the table. "Shirou beckoned the girl into the kitchen while Fujimura simply pouted while mumbling about "Big meanie Shirou".

FateBrokenBladeWorks

After they'd eaten, with Fujimura putting away more than twice what the other two had consumed, they left for school idly chatting on the way.

"Hey sempai are you ever going to rejoin the archery club?" Sakura asked innocently. "You don't have any other clubs and everyone in the club really misses you."

Fujimura's ears perked up at this and her face took on a cat like smile. One could almost see the pointed furry ears appear atop her head. "That's not a bad idea Sakura; yes you should seduce him back onto the team with your innocent charm." There was an aura beginning to grow around the tiger, "and since Shirou would be back on the team, HE'D BRING ME SNACKS FOR CLUB MEETINGS!" Her slowly growing aura suddenly exploded and you could almost see the image of a tiger superimposed in the air behind her.

Fujimura Taiga was the advisor for the archery club and was a bit saddened that she could no longer enjoy the snacks Shirou would occasionally bring to club meetings. Shirou sighed at the bold declaration of the woman's plan. "Sorry Sakura but it would get in the way of my job, and I'm pretty sure Shinji wouldn't be too happy to see me either."

Sakura suddenly looked very sad about something but the look was quickly replaced with a small pout. "Aww, but sempai?" she looked up at him with her dreaded Puppy Dog eyes. Shirou felt as though he'd been physically stabbed. He tried valiantly to look away from her gaze but he couldn't do it.

"Yo! Emiya, how are you doing?" His salvation, ironically, came in the form of one Matou Shinji, Sakura's decidedly less pleasant older brother. Fujimura pouted because she knew Shirou was about to cave in to Sakura's Puppy Dog eyes before Shinji had ruined it.

Shirou, all too happy for the distraction from Sakura's Puppy Dog stare, turned to face Shinji and somewhat forced a smile. "Hey Shinji, what did you need?" making a point to avoid looking at Sakura, missing her face change from pleading, to terrified, to neutral.

"Just wanted to say 'Good morning' to a friend and, oh." He'd noticed Sakura behind Shirou "There you are Sakura, I'd been wondering if you were going to make it to morning practice today." He leered at her waiting for her to respond.

Before she could say anything Fujimura, who had been quiet till now, jumped in. "Ah, that's my fault I saw her walking while I was on my way to Shirou's house and dragged her along to help Shirou make my breakfast!" She finished with a cheesy grin.

Shinji's leer faltered for a moment now that a teacher was within hearing range, "Ah Fujimura-sensei I didn't see you there…" Shinji said rather lamely. "Well I'm going back to practice I guess I'll see you there Sakura, Fujimura-sensei." and he beat a hasty retreat back to the archery field.

Shirou grimaced at Shinji's retreating back. "I don't want to be rude but that guy pisses me off sometimes." Shirou said a little angry.

Sakura smiled a bit "Nii-san isn't that bad once you get used to him Sempai…" She lied through her teeth.

Shirou sighed heavily_ "I know I shouldn't be quick to think this but maybe Shinji did something to her…I'll check to make sure."_ Shirou's circuits hummed quietly in the back of his mind _"Trace…On."_

****

Shirou fought back the urge to vomit as he traced the, as far as he knew, unaware Sakura and put a hand against the wall to steady him-self.

Sakura felt the small pulse of Od come from her crush and panicked internally. _"Sempai is a magus! Oh no…What did he do? does he know about my…"_ Her thoughts trailed of as she saw Shirou turn pale and lean against the wall of the school. Her heart rate quickened and she paled a bit too.

Taiga not being magical of any sort simply saw Shirou and Sakura rapidly lose color from their face, and then saw Shirou lean against a wall for support. "Hey Shirou, Sakura are you two okay? You both look about ready to pass out. If you weren't feeling well you should have told me."

Both Shirou and Sakura had again forgotten about Taiga's presence and immediately tried to assure her that they would be fine but Taiga would have none of it. "No you two are going back home and getting rest. You both look ready to collapse."

Shirou and Sakura looked at each other warily. Shirou spoke up "Alright Fuji-nee. We'll go home but can you drive us back to my house I'm worried about Sakura being alone at home."

Sakura looked surprised but recovered "That's alright sempai I'll be fine." She said a bit too quickly.

Taiga looked between the two of them and narrowed her eyes "Nope, Shirou is right Sakura I don't want you home without someone to take care of you and that goes double for Mr. Hero over here." She said looking pointedly at Shirou. "So you're going to Shirou's house and making sure that both of you get rest and taken care of." She knew them both and that they would fuss over each other and in her head making them fuss over each other would be a good way to make sure they were being cared for…Poor deluded Taiga, she forgot that Sakura caves into whatever Shirou demands as the circumstance that he ask her of anything is few and far between and she'd like nothing better than to be helped and cared for by Shirou; if it were any other situation.

Sakura opened her mouth to argue but taiga was in her "protective mama tiger mode" and wasn't going to budge. Sakura sighed and resigned herself to a long discussion with Shirou.

Shirou was happy that plan had worked and now all he had to do was think of a way to help Sakura with those…THINGS inside her body. _"Maybe the experiments I've been doing to reinforce a single aspect of an object…I could reinforce the "decay" of them and they'd just destroy themselves?"_ Shirou quickly lost himself in thought. As he and Sakura were dragged by the wrist to Fujimura Taiga's car.

Suddenly he was violently ripped from his thoughts by the sound of a car's tires beginning to burn against asphalt, then by the G-force of Fujimura Taiga's crazy driving. "SLOW DOWN FUJI-NEE!" his pleas for help fell on the deaf ears of a woman possessed by both her purpose and horrible, HORRIBLE driving ability.

BROKENBLADEWORKS

Well I guess that's it for the first chapter…I'm sorry again about my updating…or lack thereof but my college is kicking my ass and I spent most of my break either being with relatives or studying…I'll try and update some more but for now everything is on hiatus as much as that pains me to say.

Feel free as usual to PM me with ideas or requests.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh boy I seem to be feeling pretty crappy in the past month or so either way update time yay…*waves flag with a chibi Shirou on it unenthusiastically* Sorry if this chapter feels a bit lackluster I'll do my best but it probably won't be my best work just because of my mood and bodily pain…

Either way:

On with the show  
>-BrokenBladeWorks-<p>

_Shirou's house_

After Taiga had dropped them off and warned them not to overexert themselves she'd promptly left in a screech of rubber. If you listened closely you'd be able to hear something to the effect of "I'M SO LATE!" echo off into the distance.

Shirou scratched the back of his head in wonder at how such a woman could become a teacher. He then turned his attention to Sakura "So…Lets head inside we probably have a lot to discuss." He motioned Sakura into the house.

Sakura nodded slowly and walked in "Yes, sempai we probably have a long discussion ahead of us." She said as she opened the door and walked in. Shirou followed after her.

_Minutes later in the dining room_

Shirou set the plate with tea down onto the table and then sat down. He looked at Sakura intently. "Sakura…Do you know what is inside of your body?" Shirou asked slowly.

Sakura froze up before her hand reached the teacup. Then pulled her hand back and clasped both hands together in front of her chest, not making eye-contact.

Shirou saw her reaction and waited a moment to see if she would respond. When she did not offer any information after a moment of silence he began. "Are they in your body by choice?"

Sakura's body jolted and she almost immediately shrieked "NO!" then her eyes widened and she pulled back into herself looking away so that her hair covered her face.

Shirou let out a breath he hadn't been holding and felt as though a small weight had been lifted from his body. _"Thank god, that means I can help her. Those…THINGS aren't natural and can't be good for her to be in her body."_ Shirou then grimaced _"I don't know if it will work but I know that I can target them and make sure my magic doesn't affect Sakura but I don't know how deeply they're connected to her…I should be able to accelerated the decay and entropy of those worm things…But if they're too deeply connected then I'd have to reinforce Sakura's body to withstand the removal of those worms." _Shirou's grimace deepened at the thought. _"If that was the case then I won't be able to remove all of them in one day safely. Maintaining Sakura's body via continuous reinforcement would be taxing to begin with add the destruction of those worms, I guess I'll call them, and I'd probably only be able to manage a few. The first one to go however is the one in her heart. Once it's gone I'll have to push the heart to heal fast than normal to close the gap its absence will cause and it'll give me a good idea of what it would take to get rid of he others."_

Shirou's mind made up he focuses back to Sakura. "Sakura, would you like me to get rid of them?"

Sakura's head whipped around to look at the object of her affection in disbelief. "Wha…What did you say Sempai?" She asked in disbelief.

Shirou asked again "Would you like me to get rid of those Worm things that are inside of your body?" while looking at her intently.

Sakura looked again in disbelief. She'd expected a great many things from their conversation. 'You were a magus this whole time?' or 'What have you done to yourself!' she'd expected that, but an offer to remove the crest worms that plague her body and mind? Not in a million years did she even consider that her beloved Sempai would be able to help her in such a way. In her mind Emiya Shirou had just become more than her love he'd become her savior from hell. He'd become her personal angel to save her from Zouken and Shinji.

Sakura found her voice after a moment of wonderment. "You…You'd do that for me Sempai?" She asked hesitantly, hoping against hope that he wasn't lying.

Shirou responded without a pause "Of course I would Sakura, why wouldn't I help you?" Shirou declared confidently.

It was done Sakura's will had caved in and her emotional damn had overflowed and broken. Tears began to leak from her eyes and she started to sob lightly. Shirou had gotten up and moved to her side "Sakura are you alright?" he asked urgently.

Sakura turned to face him and smiled like the sun through her tear streaked face. "Sempai…I've never been so happy." She hugged Shirou and continued to cry into his shoulder.

Shirou not knowing what else to do hugged her back and didn't say another word. _"Don't worry Sakura…I'll make you right again, and I'll make the bastard who did this pay."_ His thought finished darkly as he held the weeping young woman closer he reassured her "Don't worry Sakura I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Sakura didn't respond other than hugging tighter to Shirou and begin to sob again.

-BrokenBladeWorks-

_Spare Bedroom_

Shirou asked Sakura to lay down on the futon. "Sakura, I'm not going to lie. This is probably going to hurt a lot." Shirou said honestly looking at Sakura.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "It's alright Sempai. Please, get rid of them as soon as you can." She laid down on the futon.

Shirou kneeled down at her side and placed a hand on her forehead and a hand above her breasts causing them both to blush a little. "Alright Sakura, I'm going to reinforce your body's healing rate incase they're too deeply connected to you." His left hand over her forehead began glowing and he visualized her body till it began to fade into aspects rather than simply structure. His meditation led him to the aspect of self-preservation and he began to pour Prana into it and reinforce her regenerative factor among other things. Unknown to Shirou this action led to her body severing the connection to the crest worms, and were no longer joined to her magic circuits.

Her body had many times tried to reject the worms as unnatural to her but Zouken had suppressed her magic until the worms integrated to her body and mage circuits. Sakura suddenly felt her body grow warm and slightly ticklish but the ever present drain on her circuits was no longer there. "Was that it Sempai?" She asked curiously.

Shirou raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? All I've done so far is reinforce your body's self-preservation abilities. The worms are still there but they don't seem as connected which is a good sign." He traced the worm in her heart and saw it had started decaying into raw prana, more like a spell that was cut from its source than a living being. _"That's odd…Maybe reinforcing her self-preservation caused her body to reject the worms…Makes my job much easier because now her body is starting the break down all I'll need to do is focus on the damage control."_ He rolled up his sleeves "Alright Sakura you're probably going to be very uncomfortable now, the worms are going to start thrashing around and probably biting as well. But it won't last long your body's natural magic is starting to break them down I'm just going to help it along."

Sakura nodded knowing what was going to happen next and prayed that she'd be able to control herself.

"Alright," Shirou said more to himself than to her _"Let's kill these things."_ He tried tracing the worm in her heart only to find it had been broken down into raw Prana and assimilated into her own stores. _"That's very odd but a lucky break that would've been the hardest to get rid of. Even good luck is her heart healed before any blood could escape. Good that's what I'd planned for. Now all I need to do is take care of the worms in her belly."_ His hand went down to her navel and glowed.

Sakura had felt the worm in her heart dissolve slowly and felt her connection to Zouken completely vanish. Then she felt the worms in her abdomen begin moving and biting. It wasn't the worst they'd done and they felt weaker, less vicious. It was still painful but something in her body was dulling the pain it was the same warm ticklish sensation she felt when Shirou put a hand over her forehead. _"Sempai…"_

Shirou traced one of the worms and bore it up almost immediately. Shocked he traced the next one and compared it mentally to when he'd first noticed them. _"They were dependent on Sakura's Prana to live…now that they can't access it they're withering on top of being starved they're being attacked by Sakura's natural magic defense. That's excellent! I don't even need to rest to get rid of them all at once."_ He focused then traced all of the worms at once then reinforced their breakdown. They all decomposed he traced the remains and Sakura's belly between them and his hand. _"Trace on. Altering molecular vibration, synchronizing pattern…There!"_ he 'pulled' with his magic and the remains of the crest worms passed through Sakura's belly. _"Now that I can actually see them they're even more disgusting than I thought. I don't care what happens Sakura is NOT going back to her house after this I'm going to make sure she's safe."_ With that thought he traced the worms floating in his hand and transformed them into graphite, since they were still primarily carbon, walked to the window and crushed them to dust and let it fall onto the dirt and get picked up by the wind.

He turned back to Sakura "They're all gone now." he stated simply.

Sakura's eyes welled with tears again. "Thank you sempai" she sniffed "Thank you so much."

Shirou knelt down beside her and let her weep on his shoulder again. "It's alright Sakura they're completely gone." Absent mindedly he began stroking her hair. "Sakura?" his hand stopped stroking as he looked at her hair again.

Sakura wiped her eyes on her sleeve "Y-yes Sempai?" She asked timidly.

Shirou looked at her hair again. "Was your hair always that color?" He was looking closely at her hair now it was definitely darker than when they'd went to school this morning. He then saw her eyes with a start. "Your eye's too, are they naturally a different color?"

Sakura didn't believe her ears. "My hair? My eyes? Wh-why do you ask Sempai?"

Shirou was looking intently at her "Your hair is darker than this morning and your eye's look more blue than usual." He thought to himself _"Is it my reinforcement messing with her body?"_

Sakura got up on somewhat shaky legs and started walking to the door.

Shirou looked up with a start "Hey Sakura you should lay back down!" she ignored him and opened up the door. He blinked a few times before getting up after her "Sakura where are you going?"

Sakura without turning to face him said "I need to see my reflection…"

Shirou stood there a bit confused. "Your reflec- What?" he noticed she was about to turn a corner while he stood there and hurried after her. "You should walk a little more slowly your body used a lot of Prana and you should be a little dizzy for a while."

She ignored him again and opened the door to the bathroom then went in.

Shirou hesitated a bit about following a girl into the bathroom but went in after her anyway to see her staring at her reflection in wonder. "Hey Sakura are you okay?" He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura stared at the face in the mirror and saw almost before her eyes her hair and eyes returning to their original colors of black and ocean blue from their current plum and violet. She stared almost hypnotized by the transformation entirely unaware of her sempai fretting about her in the reflection. The entire color bleed out took about fifteen minutes total and when it was over Shirou looked at her a little oddly. _"I look just like nee-san…"_

Shirou tapped Sakura on the shoulder and she seemed to break from her hypnotism. "Wha-Oh! I'm so sorry I worried you Sempai." She bowed a bit "I had to see what you were talking about and when I saw I just…" she trailed off.

Shirou stared at her a bit still thinking. "Sakura you aren't related to Shinji by blood are you?"

Sakura nodded "Yes I was given to the Matou family to be raised as a magus because I could not inherit the Tohsaka family crest, and because the Matou family line of magus had ended with Shinji's uncle Kariya who died about 10 years ago."

Shirou now understood why Shinji treated her the way he did. In his eyes Sakura would have come into his home and stolen what should have been his. He was always proud of his family and probably knew that he came from a magus line but had no circuits himself. When Sakura was adopted he felt as though she was stealing his heritage. _"It still isn't any reason. If he comes near Sakura again with any ill intention I'll make sure he regrets it." _Shirou thought fire in his veins. Then another fact hit him.

"Wait…You're Tohsaka Rin's SISTER!"

-BrokenBladeWorks-

Huh…guess that turned out better than expected.

Anyway no real action and something of a slow build up. It was a pretty heavy chapter so I figured I'd end it on a lighter note.

As always Reviews are nice I'm not sure when I'll update other stories Kenichi seems to have run away from my musings and I can't really write up where I want to go with it. Whatever you probly didn't read this either way so meh.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter of Broken Blade Works!  
>My Head is just BURSTING with ideas now! More to the effect of combat, but they're still ideas goddamn it! I'm gonna do my best to get to the FULL Grail War soon but for now I'll settle for some Zouken-y magibabble then…Well I won't give it all away now, so you'll have to read on and find out!<p>

_BrokenBladeWorks_

_Matou Household-Secret Basement Chamber_

The muted sound of insects, arachnids, and arthropods scuttling and oozing about permeates the air. In the midst of the cacophony sits a 'man' who seeks immortality…A 'man' whose plans were beginning to fall apart as he grasped them.

Matou Zouken. The 'man' who shoulders responsibility for much of the Grail War's atrocities and one of three founders of the Heaven's Feel system. The body of this 'man' is naught but a sham construct of his own 'Crest Worm' familiars bound to his soul through his family magic. This creature, for one who has sunk so low can only be called as such, sat in meditation.

_"What happened?"_ The thought echoed through his mind. _"What the boy just did should have been impossible…He's no older than Shinji and the Magus Slayer had no such magic at his disposal that he could have possibly taught that hatchling of a magus."_ His thoughts grew deeper. _"He caused the girl's soul to cut connections from its magic circuit…But how did he do it? From what the familiars could gather they weren't subject to any offensive magic or even attacked at all. They were simply 'starved' to their death of prana…But at such a rapid pace they couldn't establish a connection to her body? Even if the connection was severed they'd still have enough presence to attempt a re-connection…It's inconceivable that they died of depletion so quickly, especially through 'natural' causes."_

Zouken stood and as he gained his feet 'worms' and other familiars burrowed into his ankles and joined the body to support their master's legs. Zouken felt nothing but a slight itch having grown used to the feeling. _"Perhaps that idiot of a grandson can prove useful to me and retrieve the girl. He still has the Book of the False Attendant. Incompetent as he is, with a servant there should be little trouble in retrieving her. The girl's earing is still charmed to respond to my useless grandson's command which eliminates the problem of her canceling the book."_ Zouken grinned and allowed himself a small chuckle. _"Yes, this will cement her despair and break her completely. Not days after her 'rescue' her 'savior' is killed in front of her and she is returned right back where she belongs; Under MY control!"_ The sound of Zouken's dark laughter echoed up the empty house ad through its halls.

_BrokenBladeWorks_

_Matou Household-Anteroom-After School_

The door opened and Shinji walked in with an air of anger. "OI! SAKURA! GET OUT HER YOU BITCH! WHY WEREN'T YOU AT ARCHERY PRACTICE TODAY!" He all but screamed the words as he stomped through the house towards her room.

"Cease this pointless tantrum you imbecile." Zouken's voice carried from a nearby stairwell. Zouken walked up the stairs at a slow pace while Shinji slowly turned in slight fear of his grandfather. "Sakura never returned home. She never went in the gates of your school at all today. One of your teachers brought her and that Emiya boy to his home because they looked 'sick' and your teacher would not hear otherwise." Zouken glared imperiously at Shinji. The Emiya boy has done something to Sakura that I do not care for. You are to take your servant and retrieve Sakura, before that you are to eliminate that boy at any expense, is that clear?"

Shinji looked in confusion at his grandfather. "Eliminate…? Why should I-" Shinji was cut off quickly. "You will eliminate him because I ordered you to do so…Or I will feed you to my familiars. Is that understood?"

Shinji cringed at the thought of killing one of the only people he once called a friend; then remembered that his grandfather never failed to follow through with a threat. He swallowed hard "Of…of course grandfather. RIDER GET OUT HERE!" He yelled into the house.

A tall woman of inhuman beauty shimmered into view kneeling beside Shinji. Her hair was pale lavender that cascaded down past the backs of her knees. She wore a black one piece dress of unidentifiable material and boots in the same fashion. Most strikingly was the hard material blindfold she wore that masked her face from the bride of the nose to the beginning of her forehead which was adorned by a strange red glyph.

The woman spoke "You called, Master?" She said in a voice betraying no emotion. Shinji leered at her body and gave a perverse grin. A cough from Zouken killed any thoughts Shinji was beginning to develop. Shinji's back straightened and he broke into a slight cold sweat "Y-yes! We have some work to do!" He barked at her as he walked to the door, eager to leave his grandfather's unsettling presence. "Rider! What are you waiting for! Come on!" He yelled over his shoulder.

She gripped her hands into fists in anger, a motion she concealed by standing up. Without a word to Zouken she entered her Astral State and followed behind Shinji.

_BrokenBladeWorks_

_Shirou's House_

Shortly after Sakura had finished her brief enlightening moment with Shirou she promptly collapsed against his chest "I-I'm sorry Sempai but I'm just so…" She passed out in his arms.

Shirou sighed softly "Ah well I'll ask when you wake back up." He adjusted his hold on her and pulled her up into a princess carry. He brought her to one of the guest rooms near his room set her down then got out a futon and tucked her into bed.

He walked out the room and shut the door quietly behind him, then went to the dojo to train. He grabbed a boken and focused. "Trace…on."

His circuits opened and time froze to the outside perspective. _"Structural analysis complete, beginning break down of core aspects. Attribute: Sword. Constructive aspects: Japanese Oak. Material aspects: Density, Tensile Strength, Tactile Strength, Weight, Rigidity, Flexibility. Immaterial aspects: History, Purpose."_ Another surge of prana _"Reinforcing aspect: History. Routing Prana…Reinforcement stable…Reinforcement complete."_

The sword moved his body into the correct stance and moved him along kata's. This boken was owned by a world renowned kenjutsu-ka. Taiga was a one time student and was given the boken as a gift for her time spent with the man. Taiga left it at Shirou's home because Taiga took advantage of the dojo space to train as well. She preferred her Tora-Shinai but the boken was important to her so she maintained it well.

With the weapon's History being reinforced it guided Shirou's body along the movements as its owner once performed. Shirou discovered that all objects had their own history. He collected several such items from famous names in weaponry. After he placed the boken back onto the rack he concentrated once more. "Trace on." His mind ran through the weapons he'd seen in the museum one day. A pair of swords in particular stuck out. They were a rusted pair of blades said to have been owned by Miyamoto Musashi. He traced the weapons into his hands. _"Structural analysis complete, beginning break down of core aspects. Attribute: Sword. Constructive aspects: Steel, Shark Skin, Japanese Oak. Material aspects: Density, Tensile Strength, Tactile Strength, Weight, Rigidity, Flexibility. Immaterial aspects: History, Purpose. Sub aspects of History: Related Weapons."_

When Shirou first delved into the history of the blades he found that when he pushed harder on that aspect he could see other weapons used by the owner of the blades and then acquired the blueprint of them. Unfortunately he had no history with which to associate those weapons. The price of accessing them was the "personal" history of the weapon. It retained they "use" and "techniques" that it performed but no matter what Shirou tried the "personal history" of the weapon could only be accessed if he saw it directly and not through a memory of another weapon. Producing a "remembered" weapon cost him almost twice as much prana as a weapon he'd seen with his own eyes, another cost but not an unexpected one.

_"Reinforcing aspect: History Routing Prana…Stabilizing Reinforcement and Synchronizing with Construct…Reinforcement Complete"_ Shirou moved swiftly through techniques the so-called Two Sword Musashi performed. The blades history did say they were owned by a man named Miyamoto Musashi but their history did not follow his stories. If they were owned by the Hero then it was during a point of his life that was not recorded. Shirou continued his practice for a few hours, after he finished he released the prana constructs and went to bathe.

After he'd bathed and clothed himself, he went and checked on Sakura. She was still asleep but was maintaining regular breathing and didn't look pained. Shirou smiled and decided not to wake her. He shut the door behind him and walked to the kitchen to prepare a late lunch. The phone rang, Shirou walked over and picked it up.

"Hello? This is Emiya Shirou speaking."

A muffled sob came from the other side of the phone. "WAHHHH!" followed by a loud cry that almost deafened Shirou's ear.

"Agh! What the!" Shirou spluttered.

"WAHHH! SHIROU IT'S TERRIBLE!"

"_Oh it's Fuji-nee."_ His face set in a grimace and hid forehead rested on his palm. "What's wrong Fuji-nee?"

A small sniffle then "Because I was late coming too class I have to stay late and I won't be able to make it to diner." Another sniffle, then more sobs, followed by wailing.

"_Yep, that's Fuji-nee alright always thinking with her stomach."_ He sighed. "Calm down Fuji-nee. I'll be sure to set aside some food for you when you finally get over here. You'll be able to re-heat it no problem."

Sniffle "Okay…Thank you Shirou you're so thoughtful!" She gushed. She sniffed again then the sound of a nose being blown carried over the phone. "Thanks Shirou" Sniff "I'll see you around 9 or so."

Sigh "Alright Fuji-nee I'll see you then." Click. He hung up the phone then walked back to the Kitchen to prepare a meal.

_BrokenBladeWorks_

_Outside Shirou's House_-_6pm_

Shinji stood there with Rider standing behind him. "Well Rider, I guess we'll have to let ourselves in." He said with a calm he didn't really feel.

Rider could see his apprehension and smiled to herself. "Is there anything wrong, Master?"

Shinji Brushed off her comment "It's nothing…let's just get this over with." Killing Shirou in cold blood would leave a bad taste in his mouth, but his grandfather would kill him otherwise. _"Sorry Emiya, no hard feelings but I want to live!"_

_BrokenBladeWorks_

And one more chapter out! I promise this isn't when he summons Saber but his WILL be a big plot mark. As always I like reviews and if you have questions or ideas feel free to PM or leave your question/idea in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Well I've got nothing but time on my hands now folks…so I guess I'll update on Broken Blade Works While listening to EMIYA in various remixes. (South of Heaven-Emiya is a great one if you care to look)

Well nothing really to say other than let's write this bitch!

ON WITH THE SHOW

_BrokenBladeWorks_

_Shirou's House 6pm_

_A hill covered in swords, planted there like so many tombstones to honor the memories of those they once served._

_I am the _███ _of my _████

_A boy walks through the field of so many blades towards the hill's crest._

███ _is my _███ _and _███ _is my _████

_He feels heat, not from the place but inside him a fire burns as though he knew this place._

_I have _████ _over a _████████

_So many blades both familiar and foreign to the boy so many they bleed together and become indistinguishable from each other._

████ _of loss, Nor _████ █ ███

_He stumbles and puts his hand up he catches himself on the hilt of an unremarkable blade and continues walking._

_Withstood _███_ to create _████_, waiting for _███ ████

_The ground beneath him seems to stretch on forever. He does not care he only continues to walk._

_I have no _████_. This is the only _█████

_At his passing the blades fall over and collect into a winding trail of broken steel and iron._

_My whole _███_ was _██████ █████ █████

_He crests the hill and at the top is the blade he so wished to see, to hold. He grasps the hilt._

The bounded field around the house jars Shirou from his trance. _"Something set off the bounded field?"_ He sat up from his position on the shed's floor. _"Trace. On. Load preset file. Run program: Combat Reinforcement: Type One." _Prana coursed through Shirou's body. _"Initial Target: Skeletal System. Secondary Target: Musculatory System. Tertiary Reinforcement: Circulatory System and Nervous System. Final Reinforcement: Optical nerves, Retina, Lens, Sclera, Iris, and Cornea."_ Shirou's body being powered beyond normal human limits he picked up a wooden sword he'd been using as a trace model earlier. _"Composition Analyze. Composite Materials Analysis complete. Aspect Analysis. Aspects Isolated and Confirmed. Entering Reinforcement step." _The wooden sword flashed with a green circuit image overlaying it then returned to normal. _"Activating Combat Transformation step: Aspect of Sword confirmed and broken down. Compiling list of attributes: Edge, Hardness, and Memory are now under Class 1 Reinforcement, Transforming physical structure to accommodate for aspect enhancement." _The wooden sword's edge tapered to razor sharp and followed up from the hilt to tip, the whole sword then turned from a dull brown to a dark almost black color as the carbon in the wood realigned itself to a molecularity stronger state. _"Gradient Parallel: Execution" _Shirou opened his left hand and the wooden sword glowed from pommel to tip then a duplicate appeared in his open left hand.

"_Well…let's go and greet our uninvited guests."_ Shirou walked out of the shed to see Shinji coming through his front gate. _"What? Why is Shinji here?" _Shirou yelled over to him "Shinji? Did you need something?" _"Something is wrong…Shinji wouldn't have set off the bounded field but if it wasn't him then…"_ Shirou felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he threw himself to the side while swinging the blade in his left hand out behind him.

Rider blinked she hadn't expected him to dodge, much less to counter attack, even less that he'd be able to attack so accurately and quickly. She hadn't a problem in dodging the strike, but it surprised her that a human was so fast.

Shinji balked there wasn't any way Shirou could have dodged from that position unless…Shirou was a Magus the whole time. Shinji's rage grew. "RIDER KILL HIM!" Shinji no longer cared that Emiya was one of the few people he could have called a friend. Emiya Shirou was a Magus without a family name, without a magical history but he still had CIRCUITS, while Shinji with the prestigious name of Matou a line of Magi for hundreds of years back had nothing. Shinji's pride couldn't take it.

Shirou meanwhile was analyzing his situation. "Trace. On." He quickly analyzed the woman in front of him and her weapons. The memories that assailed him caused tears to well up in his eyes a bit. _"Servant-Class: Rider True Name: Medusa Master: __Matou__ Tohsaka Sakura, Matou Shinji granted a false command seal. The rest of her history blurred into his memory in an instant."_ Shirou dropped on of his swords at the sensory overload. "Gah! I shouldn't have used that much prana." His head now swimming as Rider looked at him curiously not yet attacking. _"She didn't attack me?" _The memories of what she saw Shinji do to Sakura flashed into his mind, and what Shinji did to HER while using the Book of the False Attendant. Shirou saw red and his magic resonated to his anger, scale like blades began to erupt from his skin without any trace of blood. Ignoring Rider he spun around and rushed at super human speeds towards Shinji.

Shinji stumbled a bit when he saw the change Emiya just went through. "RIDER YOU BITCH WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR KILL HIM!"

Rider obeying her orders as a true servant leapt between Shinji and Shirou. To Shirou's credit, he didn't even blink. Shirou swung the wooden sword with a strength he shouldn't have possessed and deadlocked with Rider. He matched her for strength in a brief moment before being flung back like a ragdoll. Shirou didn't even register the fact he was in midair his eyes were still locked on Shinji. He didn't even see Rider as there, such was his fury.

"TRACE ON!" Shirou's voice echoed with raw Od coursing through his circuits. Full swords began sprouting from his body but somehow they drew no blood. The nameless blades began angling from Shirou's body and targeting Shinji. _"Target locked! Calculating Rate of fire at 27 blades per second."_ Shirou's feet touched the ground and he leapt back into the air over both Rider and Shinji _"Barrels loaded. Hammer cocked." _

"LAUNCH!" A rain of blades was blasted forth from Shirou's body all aimed at Shinji. The arc of Shirou's Jump filled the entire space with an arc of razor sharp steel. Rider grabbed Shinji and bolted from the house.

"Master I'm retreating I cannot fight him while defending you from his attacks." Shinji simply stared at her for a minute, and then shook his head vigorously. "Put me down I'll run but you NEED to KILL him. If he isn't dead then I'LL get killed by my grandfather. I'm sure you can keep him in one place right!"

Rider sighed, she'd gotten a great head start for her "master" and she would probably be able to kill the boy before he passed her up to reach Shinji, and if she couldn't well she wouldn't mind too badly she didn't care for Shinji at all. He reminded her too much of Perseus…"Very well Master. He will catch up very shortly you should run fast." She said without a hint of emotion.

Shinji yelled over his shoulders as he ran "YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING IN YOUR POWER TO KILL HIM!" He yelled as the book began to burn in his hand. He'd inadvertently used the command spell the book held.

Rider smiled at that. The command would only be effective as long as the book existed. When the book burned out to nothing she'd no longer need to follow the command. "As you command 'Master'" She put a slight emphasis on the word but Shinji was too far away and too scared to tell the difference.

Shirou just caught up to her but his mind was much clearer now. He didn't feel the overpowering bloodlust any longer, the blades were receding back into his body and the wooden sword was once again in his hand. "Why?" He said as he reached her "Why do you protect him after what he's done to you! After what he's done to SAKURA!"

Rider's heart skipped a beat. _"How! How did he know that?"_ She shook her head "Because he is my Master…at least for a few more moments. I will tell you if you can survive."

Shirou looked confused "Survive? What do you mean surv-" He was cut off when Rider was suddenly in his face swinging down with her daggers. Shirou reflexively jumped back to avoid being cleaved in half by the supernaturally strong woman. _"Trace ON! Analysis confirmed altering structure" _He stomped the concrete and it rose up in spikes around Rider. Caging her with the sharpened points pressed to her neck, back, and chest against what would normally be vitals.

Rider smirked and broke the concrete surrounding her as if it were chalk.

Shirou balked a bit but took a stance with a newly formed pair of chained daggers courtesy of his tracing. _"Run aspect reinforcement."_ The daggers glowed for a moment the circuits formed over them and then broke. _"Aspect reinforcement currently impossible due to nature of the weapon. Noble Phantasm Category weapons cannot be altered after trace construction. Must find alternative method of improvement."_

Shirou's grimace furthered. _"Great...Noble phantasms have to be altered in the blueprint stage..."_ Having no more time to ponder shirou quickly raised his daggers to block the incoming strike from the inhuman woman.

He was launched off his feet and as he flew through the air Rider tossed a dagger towards his midsection and swung the second dagger by the end of the chain at his head.

To avoid both being impaled and/or beheaded Shirou dropped the replicated daggers and allowed them to fade. He then traced a halberd and swung it into the ground to change the path of his impromptu flight then leaving the axe in the ground to take the blow from the dagger about to take his head, while the dagger set to impale him flew inches from his stomach.

Rider pulled back on the chains as Shirou bounced off the ground and rolled back onto his feet. Before he got his bearings Rider was in his face about to remove his head once more.

On instinct Shirou let his knees drop out from under him. then with the small opening he placed a hand against the ground. _"Composition Known, Bypassing analysis phase and entering Transformation step: Protrude."_

The concrete beneath Shirou rippled beneath his hand and shot up in a spike intent being to impale The woman who nearly claimed his skull multiple times in the past minute.

Rider danced to the side and slashed down at him.

Shirou smiled. _"Transformation step: PULL!"_

The sidewalk beneath Shirou rippled again Rider anticipating another spike ignored it because her reaction was far faster than the previous spike. The ground however opened up and yanked Shirou below into an open sewer pipe then sealed back up as her daggers passed through empty air then gouged the concrete. She allowed a smile to appear on her face, then began the ritual to summon her pegasus until the power urging her to kill the boy subsided entirely.

Her smile widened just barely. _"So he survived...I'm impressed that a human did so well to even to just escape."_ She looked in the direction Shinji had left then began walking towards the where she felt Sakura's presence slowly fading out into her spiritual form. _"Shinji had better pray that boy can't find him."_

_BrokenBladeWorks_

Shirou kneeled down on the sewer's sidewalk with a hand on the ground. _"Trace On. Run Analysis: Mapping." _The glowing gren circuits extended out from his body only about fifty feet before shattering. _"Insufficient Reserves to complete analysis program terminated prematurely to preserve remaining Od."_ Shirou slumped against the wall then fixed himself into a crossleged position.

_"Opening Mana circuit: Executing recharge sequence. Closest Leyline is out of gathering range, ambient Mana in region is insufficient to charge. Relocate."_ Shirou slumped again _"Damnit the closest strong leylines from here are Tosaka or Shinji's house. I'll have to fall back home it's not the best solution because I wanted to get Shinji and make him pay...He'll have to wait Sakura is more important right now."_

Shirou started jogging back in the direction of his house unaware Rider was literally just above his head, going the same way.

_BrokenBladeWorks_

GOOD GOD long time no update...Not entirely my fault my computer decided to BSOD on me for those of you without the imagination that means: Blue Screen Of Death. Yeah so it's fixed now and I'm happy about that.

As always read review and PM me suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

Well. It's been a while I suppose...I've had some interesting times during the long time I've gone without writing. Regardless, you probably don't want to hear me make up excuses. So I'll just jump into the story.

"Speach"  
><strong>"Yelling!"<br>**_"Thoughts"_

_Location__  
><em>_**Scene break**_

_**BrokenBladeWorks**_

_Fuyuki~Matou Residence_

Shinji, who had not once stopped running for his life, collapsed on the other side of his front door. Panting heavily, Shinji allowed himself the belief that he was safe from Emiya's anger. Surely Rider would be back in a few moments with news that his former friend had been disposed of and would not be back to exact bloody vengeance upon his person. Surely-

"What's wrong Shinji?"

A soft voice from an old man came by the stairs. Shinji felt his heart stop for a moment. He subconsciously grasped for the Book of the False Attendant and to his mounting horror he realized it was not there.

"Where is Sakura? I'm quite sure I told you to go and collect her." The deceptively soft voice was laden with false concern.

Shinji swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as his hand still grasped at the book that was no longer there.

Zouken noticed the motions Shinji was making with his hand, and frowned slightly. "Where is the book boy?" Completely forgoing his grandfather act Zouken harshly asked the question.

Again Shinji tried to respond but no sound escaped his lips.

Zouken's black eyes bored into Shinji's terrified ones. "Answer me now, or I shall find other ways to extract the information from you." His voice soft but filled with the promise of pain and suffering.

Shinji swallowed once more and readied himself for whatever the price of his failure. He knew there was a chance of being killed but if that damned Emyia met the same fate it would be worth it, how dare he, how dare he have the circuits that he had longed for his whole life, how dare he be graced with the magic that he could only read about, how dare he be blessed where he had been cursed. With one of the last sane moments of his life he cursed the boy known as Shiro Emiya.

_Fuyuki~ Sewers_

A chill went down Shirou's back as he walked trying to keep out of the muck. As he went he began to sift through the accumulated history of the servant he'd just encountered. Focusing on the most recent data he was more than surprised to find out that Sakura was Rider's true master. Recalling what she had said before their brief altercation Shirou realized she, not only did not want to kill him but, wanted to spare his life.

_"Servants..."_ Shirou's thoughts turned to somewhat more disturbing realizations. _"So the Holy Grail War is what's been causing all of the 'accidents' on the news...With my abilities as they are now and the fact I almost died I doubt I'll be able to fight another 'Servant' without more powerful weapons." _His mind drifted to the daggers that he'd traced against her. Their image firmly in his mind he began to deconstruct them down to the concepts that made them what they were one concept in particular.

"_Conceptual analysis: Noble Phantasm. A tool that gained fame and power through legend. Power is determined by several factors examples being, Age of the legend, Fame or Infamy of legend, Story of it's ability, the person or persons that wielded the tool."_ Shirou reached a manhole ladder and climbed up. He exited the sewer and performed a minor transformation to clean his clothes of the sewers stench. After covering the manhole back up he resumed his trek to his home. His mond delved once again to the concept of Phantasms. _"Phantasms can be split into two super-types. Physical objects with supernatural power or conceptual phantasms that do not have a physical form. Physical objects are obviously just that, usually a weapon or armor, sometimes an esoteric token of the hero's legend. Conceptual Phantasms however are aspects of a hero's legend without physical form-_Incomplete data-_"_

Shirou blinked as his own subconscious told him he did not any further knowledge on the subject from what he had pulled from his analysis of Servant Rider. _"Interesting. It seems like it's a unique concept so I can't apply it to any of my own weapons, maybe if I..." _Shirou shook his head. _"I'll remember it for later but right no I don't have the time or energy to experiment with this information."_

He was coming up on his house just down the street now. The familiar scent of his father's bounded field assured him that the house remained undisturbed since he had left. He walked through the gateway and up to the front door.

"You're quite resourceful."

Shirou's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he heard the low feminine voice of the woman who had very nearly removed his head from his shoulders not fifteen minutes prior. He turned around to see her standing only ten feet away from him. He scratched the back of his head nervously for a moment "Well when one's life is on the line I think anyone would have the motivation to be resourceful." He slid the door open. "Are you going to come in...Medusa?" He asked cautiously.

The woman stiffened so slightly Shirou wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't looking at her closely for any sign of aggression. "I would prefer to be addressed by my title if it is all the same to you." She spoke in the same low voice but Shirou caught the subtle message: "Don't call me that again."

Shirou swallowed heavily. "O-of course Rider...So you are coming in yes? I can't imagine you'd want to be too far from Sakura." He gestured to the now open door.

Rider nodded and walked past him into the house. Shirou let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding._ "This is going to be an interesting experience to say the least."_

_**BrokenBladeWorks**__  
><span>_

Sitting around the dining room table was now Sakura, Shirou, and Rider. The tea still steaming as tension blanketed the room. Shirou broke the silence "So, the Holy Grail war is taking place in Fuyuki at the moment." Sakura nodded in confirmation "And because of your grandfather's desires you have become master to Rider?" Rider and Sakura both nodded to this. "And the fire of Fuyuki that took place ten years ago is a result of the previous war?" Another nod from Sakura. Shirou took a sip from his tea and sighed. "Who do I need to talk to in order to join this war?" Sakura blinked, not quite believing what she had heard.

"Sorry sempai could you repeat that? I don't think I understood what you said just now." Sakura spoke very slowly. Rider's eyes, not that you could tell had widened significantly.

Shirou cleared his throat and repeated himself. "Who must I contact in order to join the war? I wish to summon a servant and keep casualties to a minimum. I will not allow a tragedy like what happened ten years ago to happen when it is within my power and ability to prevent it."

This bumped the not inconsiderable amount of respect Rider had for Shirou up even further. Sakura on the other hand fidgeted being afraid that's what she had heard. She'd known her sempai would jump at the chance to keep people safe, there was no doubt in her mind that if he had been chosen...what was that on his hand? "Sempai is your hand alright?" She pointed at the bandage wrapped around it.

Shirou looked back at the bandage momentarily allowing the change in topic. "Oh I was working on one of the eaters in school and I cut the back of my hand it's been aching on and off so I kept the bandage over it."

Sakura felt much less concerned about it now, there was no way for her sempai to become a servant without a command seal and that had allayed her fears. She decided to tell him. "In order to become a master for the Holy Grail War you must have been chosen by the Grail. You would have a mark like this," she raised her hand up for Shirou to inspect "appear somewhere on your body. The design varies from person to person." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "After that you must prepare a ritual with which to summon your servant." she let out a small sigh. "Unless you are chosen you cannot compete."

Shirou frowned slightly at this, it would be difficult to influence the war without the means with which to fight another servant. As he was, the best he could do is escape. _"Without a weapon to harm them I wouldn't be able...to..."_ His thoughts drifted back to phantasms. _"Perhaps..."_ He stood up suddenly. "Sakura would you mind going to the market and buying ingredients for dinner today? Fuji-nee said she wouldn't be in this time because she had to grade tests. I forgot my bag at school and I don't want to miss today's homework."

Sakura blinked at the very sudden change in her sempai. "Uh, are you sure sempai? I'm sure one day wouldn't be too bad, it isn't very safe out right now." Looking at him with her now turquoise eyes. "I have Rider with me but I'd be worried if you left on your own..." Rider chuckled a little bit at this. Sakura turned to the servant of the mount in curiosity.

"Shinji ordered me to kill this man earlier today with the command seal you gave him." Rider stated calmly. Sakura's face froze in a mask of calm. "Shiro is quite competent in a fight and I believe he would be very capable in escaping from another servant as he did against myself." Sakura's mask of clam shattered as she looked incredulously at Shriou's totally unscathed form. Even his uniform was unwrinkled.

"Ah, but...how did you?" Sakura began to sputter out. Shirou waved his hand as if telling her not to worry about it.

"Thanks for getting the groceries Sakura!" He said as he walked back out the door his od now replenished from the time he'd spent preparing the tea and sitting down to discuss the current predicament with Sakura and her servant. He set out once again to the school his mind whirling with possibilities. _"Trace on!"_ The gears whirling in his mind set to work.

_**BrokenBladeWorks**_

"_Judging the concept of creation_

_Hypothesizing the basic structure _

_Duplicating the composition material _

_Imitating the skill of its making_

_Sympathizing with the experience of its growth_

_Reproducing the accumulated years_

_Excelling every manufacturing process"_

His circuits buzzing with prana unspent even as he walked back to the school in his mind visions of unreal yet real blades that he could practically feel in his hands. Stories of weapons that did not exist yet he could give life. He almost didn't hear the sounds of steel clashing against steel as he reached the gate. He gazed at the whirlwind of motion before him baffled at the sheer speed the two beings were moving at and the ferocity in their movements. A man in bright red stood opposed to a man in a blue armor wielding a blood red lance _**GAE-BOLG**_. His tracing shouted at him what the blood thirsty spear's true name was, the history of the weapon practically attacking his mind as images of other famous weapons leapt from its history and into his archives.

He stumbled back at the sudden influx of information and stepped on a twig breaking it catching the attention of the two warriors as well as the highschool girl he'd not seen but recognized instantly. _"Tohsaka?" _

The man in blue sighed a bit "Man it was just getting good well you know as well as I do the rules say no witnesses." He slowly turned to face me.

There was no need for me to even question my instincts at this moment. I turned and fled my circuits primed and firing_ "Running multiple programs in parallel. Self reinforcement protocols active concepts of strength, speed, reflex, and vision now in que." _He could feel his whole body heat up as the world started to blur away as he ran. _"Complete, running secondary reinforcement upon vascular systems, muscular systems, nervous systems, and skeletal systems."_ His body felt another rush of heat and his od reserve was half depleted.

He hears a whistle not three feet from him. "Wow you're pretty fast for a human. I'm guessing you're a magus." The man in blue had caught up to him. "Gotta say, no hard feelings about this" he said as he readied his lance "but I need you to die!" He thrust the blood hungry weapon at my chest.

It took every ounce of energy my reinforced body had to bend back out of the way and flip into a run in the opposite direction. _"Trace on!"_  
>The man in blue blinked at having missed and the quick flight of his prey. He began to laugh "Hahaha your reflexes are superb as well I might actually enjoy this hunt!" He began taking long strides after me closing the gap almost instantly. "Hey boya think fast!" He swung at Shirou's legs.<p>

In Shirou's hand appeared a simple spear, he thrust it into the ground and vaulted up onto the school's roof. The pole arm taking the blow for him. Not expecting something to this extent the man in blue stared at the broken now dissolving spear in question his thoughts drifted back to the man in red whom he was just fighting and then shook his head. "Impossible." He resumed his hunt but upon reaching the roof his prey was nowhere to be seen in any direction, the door on the roof then swung shut with a click. He grinned and sprinted down the stairs after tearing the door from its hinges.

Shirou who had actually ripped open the roof of the building and sealed it behind him was currently doing the same to a wall and hopping out into the night hopefully having evaded the spear wielding madman for good as he sprinted past the courtyard to the gate. He saw out of the corner of his eye Tohsaka Rin the school's idol standing there looking at his blurred form as he ran with a look in her eyes he couldn't quite define, And the man in red standing beside her staring directly in his eyes with something that promised unfortunate things to come. As soon as he reached the sidewalk he knew they were both staring at me he ripped the ground open and for the second time today found himself in Fuyuki's sewer. Without his school bag. "_Great, well I think my homework is just going to have to suffer today." _He maintained all of his reinforcement and began to race towards his home this time not caring about the muck kicked up in his wake.

_**BrokenBladeWorks**_

Tohsaka Rin was many things, a genius magus, a model student, currently a master in the holy grail war, and at the moment very very confused. Imagine her surprise that not only was she going to have her servant do combat, but to witness Emiya Shirou the 'Fake Janitor' of Homuhara Academy move in a fashion on par with a servant, outwit a servant, and then proceed to successfully escape a servant. "Archer, I believe we should head for Emiya-sans household. I believe it will bear some interesting knowledge, and I believe that Lancer will not be fooled quite so easily."

Archer sighed. "Very well my master." Internally he was very curious about this version of Emiya Shirou. The ability displayed by his counterpart was far beyond what he should be capable of the limits of reinforcement were well known to him and his younger self had very obviously surpassed them, with apparently ease. "Lead the way my troublesome master."

Rin nailed archer with a glare that only she could. "Very well enter spiritual form until we arrive. I'm sure we will arrive in decent time." With that the girl walked off to her destination.

_**BrokenBladeWorks**_

Lancer on the other hand was enraged when he realized the deception. After leaving the school he looked around and didn't even see his opponent from earlier before. He would find this kid and he would spike him to a damn wall.

_**BrokenBladeWorks**_

Sakura hummed as she thought about what to get for groceries, she'd just recently looked at what needed to be bought and her sempai was almost without food. It would take her quite a while to get all of what she needed. Luckily Rider could assist her with her civilian attire. It was going to be quite a lot of food to carry.

_**BrokenBladeWorks**_

Shirou erupted from the sewers into his yard and covered the hole back the way it was, he then pushed all of the muck out of his clothing and into the dirt. _"Alright Sakura probably won't be back for at least two hours, the walk there is about half an hour and I hadn't done a grocery trip for quite some time, I actually had planned to do it tonight anyway. I don't THINK I'll be followed since I took the sewers instead of an overland route. Just in case I'll leave my reinforcement on._" He entered his workshop and traced his hand along the forge he'd just been given by Fujimura-san. Fuji-nee's father that is, had been aware of his fascination with weapons and decided to give the boy a black smith's full set of equipment. He often came in here to soothe his worries by drowning them in his magecraft studies.

"Trace on." His circuits blazed to life as the mana in the air flowed through him

"_Judging the concept of creation"_ His thoughts drifted to the beautiful yet bloody lance.

"_Hypothesizing the basic structure"_ The blueprint formed his his mind.

"_Duplicating the composition material" _The blueprint was suddenly filled with notations outlining certain parts of the weapon.

"_Imitating the skill of its making"_ The blueprint became a model.

"_Sympathizing with the experience of its growth" _The model became a part of a movie on fast forward.

"_Reproducing the accumulated years" _The movie ended.

"_Excelling every manuf-" _A small bell rang in the back of his mind the bounded field had been breached!

Shirou opened the door of his shed the lance still in the forefront of his mind. The man in blue stood there on top of the gateway of his home grin on his face. "You're pretty good kid. I almost lost you, If you had waited till dawn to surface I probably never would have found you. Any more tricks up your sleeve?" He asked with an almost sarcastic, yet strangely hopeful tone.

Shirou walked out into the open "Maybe, why don't you find out?" He said with far more bravado than he felt. Then taking a stance he'd seen the man in red take once before, crouched low to the ground as if holding a spear.

The man in blue cocked his head to the side for a moment puzzled by the boy's action.

"Trace on." Shirou muttered and the Barbed lance of impaling death now rested in his hands.

Lancer blinked startled at the sudden appearance of his own weapon in the boy's hand. There was no mistaking it, that was Gae Bolg, down to every inch of the weapon. "Oh, now that is a trick!" His face quickly morphed into a manic grin. "LET'S SEE IF YOIU CAN USE IT!" He shouted as he jumped at the boy.

Shirou's reinforced body reacted with an identical jump. The spear moving his body mirroring Lancer's movement perfectly. Blow for blow it was as though the two men were the same person. Lancer almost beside himself with battle lust, began to pick up the pace. Shirou's body, empowered as it was, began to feel the strain of moving at such high speeds and started leaving openings. However one was all Lancer needed.

The kick launched Shirou back into the shed and the red lance fell from his fingers disappearing into motes of light. Shirou was not quite done though. "Trace ON!" He yelled as he jumped out of the shed hands held over head as though swinging a sword down. In his hands formed a weapon that Lancer was far from pleased to see. "Caladbolg strike true!"

Lancer blocked the overhand swing and jumped back. "Kid you're getting pretty scary there, those aren't yours to be playing with. I should probably chastise you for it." He slid into a stance with the point of the spear almost touching the ground.

Shirou knowing the result of that stance charged the remaining od he had left into the sword and flung it at the Irishman. The blade began to crack and light poured from the flaws in the steel.

Lancer immediately broke his stance and blocked the weapon, what he was not prepared for was the explosion that launched him into the wall that surrounded the estate and Shirou back into the shed. Bleeding and more than a little irate Lancer stalked toward the shed slightly worse for wear.

Shirou was spent he didn't have anything else he could throw at this monster but never the less he wanted to live. He managed to pull his battered body into a kneeling position blood running down his arm onto the floor spattering it. He locked eyes with the man in blue coming to kill him.

The man respected the boy for doing so much despite being only a human magus. "I have to say kid, you're pretty impressive. What's your name? I want to remember you as a warrior."

Shirou managed to speak. "I am Emiya Shirou..." he struggled to his feet "...and I am not going to die here!" The circle beneath his feet began to shine. Lancer swung his spear in hopes of ending the magic before it could be completed but it was too late for the man in blue. A clang of steel was heard and he was flung out of the shed.

Before Shirou's battered form, stood a small girl in magnificent armor, with bright blonde hair and startlingly green eyes. She knelt down before Shirou "I am servant Saber I ask of you, are you my master?"

_**BrokenBldeWorks**_

YEAH HOW WAS THAT!?

It feels kind of meh to me I'll try to be better next chapter.


End file.
